Be my Escape
by hatebelow
Summary: What starting out as a fondness for a song turned into a love of a group. This is a series of ficlets based on Relient K songs. All the fics are DMGW. Hope you like. Rated to be safe. Fics get more graphic as you go along.
1. Be My Escape

A/N: I am going to assume this is AU because I selected bits and pieces from the 6th installment, HBP. The rest of it I choose to ignore (like Drakey-poo being an almost murderer and the relationships and Snape). I am ignoring almost everything then. I hope you do enjoy the bits that I choose to recognize.

This fic will be a series of ficlets dedicated to my love of Reliant K.

**SUMMARY: **Draco and Ginny need an escape and they find it within each other.

_So I've been housing all this doubt_

_And insecurity and locked inside that house _

_All the while you hold the key_

_And I've been dying to get out_

_And that might be the death of me_

_And even though there's no way of knowing _

_Where to go with all this I'm going because_

_-Reliant K_

She never thought the day would come when she would inflict pain upon herself. She always thought she loved herself. She prided herself on her beauty and her intelligence, but here she was, sitting on floor of the Room of Requirement, casting a wide variety of charms on herself, including an Unforgivable. It was rather subduing after about the 6th charm; noticeably gratifying. She enjoyed it quite a bit.

Earlier that day, her long time boyfriend Simon Cornwell, of the Ravenclaw variety, had dumped her for some slut in the Slytherin house. She couldn't believe it. They had been going out since the beginning of 4th year. That was two whole years. Like dog years, two years was forever for a teenager. Yet, he left her for some whore with a short skirt and long legs. She kept telling herself it wasn't worth it to hurt herself. That Simon was the one she should be hurting. Where was her logic? He hurt her, so she hurt herself? In addition to the "breakup", her favorite brother, Bill, had married Fleur _"Phlegm"_ Delacour over the summer. During her 5th year, the most infamous werewolf alive bit Bill. Her entire family and the trio had their minds full focused on the ruddy wedding.

She raised her wand and cast another charm. It was no longer as affective as it had been. It first held a lax sort of stinging sensation. Now it was only pain. Maybe she would switch her form of torture. She wondered how a muggle form off punishment would feel.

Last summer, she had gone to Harry's for a day and saw a movie where a muggle teenager had taken a liking to cutting herself. She seemed to enjoy it. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the pocketknife. Her father had confiscated it from some witch in Diagon Alley. She had been selling then for a rather high price, claiming it held healing power. She opened the knife and raised it to her pearly white wrist. She slowly and pointedly dragged it across her slim arm. A small bubble of crimson blood gathered. She watched almost in slow motion as the blood slowly built up. It grew until a deep red spurt of blood gushed from her wrist and onto her lap. She examined the blood flowing from the outlet. It felt glorious, Sweet and righteous pain. It was better than she anticipated. The muggle girl in the film had the right idea. She reveled in the feeling a few moments longer. Before she felt a change. . .

A new sensation filled the room. Her body immediately tensed in response. Something or someone was here with her. She held completely still, hoping against hope that it wouldn't spot her. She knew it would; she was in the center of the room.

"Weasley, what the hell you think you're doing?" an icy voice called from behind her; _Malfoy. _She knew that bloody voice anywhere. She whipped around to glare menacingly at him. He stood in the room, his lean frame resting against the doorway He looked different than any other time she had seen him. His blonde hair and sexy gray eye were still intact. But something was different, something about his mouth. He was without smirk. That was strange. She had never seen him devoid of smirk.

"How did you get in here, Malfoy?" She slurred. The lack of blood was starting to take its toll and she had to take extra precaution to keep her sense intact.

"I walked." he said "and don't answer my question with a question. I asked you what you were doing. I expect an answer." He knew better than that. He wasn't going to get an answer out of her.

"I don't have to tell you anything, Malfoy. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you're trying to kill yourself." He quit leaning on the doorpost and walked towards her. He squatted on the floor beside her and looked deep into her hard blue eyes. They weren't like that last year. Not before this week had her eyes hardened. They had always been so full of laughter, so vibrant, so radiant. She'd always looked like an angel to him, even if she was a Weasley. For the past seven years of his life, he had watched her from afar, hoping, wishing and praying that the feelings he held for her would past. For a time, he had thought those feelings had disappeared, but Now starring into her eyes, Watching her life slowly but steadily leave her body, he felt those feelings come back to the surface. He held her gaze in a silent staring match. Ginny was the first to look away. He pulled out his wand and began to tap her wrist. She pulled away. "No Malfoy. I want it." She said with a grunt of pain. "I want it. It's mine. I made this pain. I want to keep it until the end."

"Ginny, you can't do this." He said softly. She was stunned. He had called her by her name. Not Weasley. Not Weaslette. Not anything, but her name. The simple gesture was enough to warm her heart. Never had he said he name.

"Why not?" She asked, "no one loves me anyway."

"If I tell you something promise not to tell anyone?"

"I thought you didn't like when people answer questions with question."

"No I don't like when _you _answer _my_ questions with a question. But will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Sure." She said with a shrug, "Who am I going to tell? I'm going to die tonight anyway." He opened his mouth to retort.

"But" she said cutting him off, "only if you promise you won't heal my cuts when I'm not looking." She said it with a groan. He knew she was hurting and he wanted to fix it. He nodded his consent anyway.

"Ginny, I would kill for what you have. You have parents who love you. Who treat you like a person instead of a house-elf? Brothers, you have six brothers. Do you have any idea what its like to be an only child? You have friends, real friends, friends who are your friends not because of money, sex, or your father's status. You have the best life and you don't even know it. I would kill to be a Weasley." All of his life he had carried that burden around with him. Afraid to tell someone for fear that it would reach his father. No one knew how much he had craved family, until now. All his life, he saw the love that the blood-traitors, as his father so casually referred to the as, bestowed upon their children. They weren't rich but they were happy and healthy. They were a prime example that money wasn't everything.

"There is nothing good about my life. My parents don't know I exist because there are so many of us. They spend so much bloody time doting about the war and the Order; they don't know I am alive. My brothers are mad. They are insanely overprotective. Except my favorite brother, Bill, who is now a werewolf. And I wish I had enough money to buy friends. I have nothing. I am nothing. I can't take this. I just need to get away." She finished her speech with a short raspy sob

"Ginny, I'll make you a deal." He said cupping her chin and forcing her to look him in the eyes, "Let me heal your wounds. Once a week, every week, until the end of this year, we meet in this room. Then you wouldn't have anyone. You would have me. I'd be your escape."

"How would I know this isn't a joke?" She said clutching her wrist. "Just your attempt at a very unhumorous joke."

"Look, I never liked your lot," he said referring to the Weasleys and the Dream Team, "Except for you. You were always special to me. Whether it was because you were unattainable or because you were sexy-as-hell. Either way, I like you and I'd hate to see you end your life because you were lonely. Besides I bet you don't know what charm would heal those pretty little wrists of yours."

"Oh Draco," she said, "Wish I could take you up on that offer but it's too late." With that her lithe framed swayed and collapsed.

"Ginny! No!" He roared and caught her before her back hit the floor.

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? 

Draco healed her wrist and gently held her in his arms. He didn't know what to do. He quickly made a list in his head of whom he could call. He couldn't take her to Pomfrey; she would ask what had happened. He couldn't ask for help from the head of houses, they would dock points and call both of their parents. He couldn't tell the Dream Team, her brother would kill him. And he couldn't tell his friends for obvious reasons. The only person left was himself.

"_Enervate_" Ginny eyes shot open as though she had been electrically charged.

"Draco," she whispered, "You promised."

"I know but I couldn't watch you die. I'd miss you too much." She smiled at him.

"Is the offer still on the table for an escape?"

"Of course it is."

"Lovely. I'll take it."


	2. Who I am Hates Who I've Been Ver1

A/N: This fic is a bit AU. I acknowledge that H/G existed but I don't acknowledged Draco being an almost murder which is how I can afford for this fic to exist. I love the band Relient K and these small ficlets are my tribute to them. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO MY FANTASTIC BETA

Chapter 2: Who I am Hates Who I've Been

_'cause I don't want you to know where I am  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
in the saddest state it's ever been.  
This is no place to try and live my life.  
Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
that it's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back.  
I'm sorry for the person I became.  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to try and never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been.  
I talk to absolutely no one.  
Couldn't keep to myself enough.  
And the things bottled inside have finally begun  
to create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up._

_Relient K_

It was a Tuesday afternoon and a certain blonde-haired, grey-eyed, twenty-three year old bachelor was having lunch alone as usual. Each day at exactly 1:02 pm, a Mister Draco Malfoy leaves the confines of his Ministry office to take up residence in a booth in Neville's Nook. Neville's Nook was a diner developed in Diagon Alley by Neville Longbottom. This was the only place that Draco would eat. Although, he generally didn't approve of Neville, or any Gryffindor for that matter, he was very fond of the food. Unbeknownst to most, Draco Malfoy had a passion for Apples covered in cinnamon. It wasn't literally the food. It reminded him of an old flame, who had apple colour hair speckled with cinnamon. For that reason, he enjoyed it everyday at the same time in the same way. After the second war, Draco had become a creature of habit. He couldn't stand change in a world that had finally become consistent for him. For the past two years of his life, Draco had done the same thing everyday. He went to his large window office in the ministry and filled out paper work as the Head Minister of Wizard Athletics. And everyday at exactly 1:02 pm, he arose from his desk, donned his travelling cloak and apparated to Neville's Nook. There he ordered the egg salad sandwich and apples covered in cinnamon, while sitting in his favourite solitary booth in the back.

Today the restaurant was moderately full. He had almost lost his booth to a horrid mother and her naughty children. There was a brief exchange of words before she surrendered to Malfoy extreme glare and hurried her children along to find another place to sit. As usual he placed his order and settle down to watch the people from his secluded position. With the exception of the mother and children there weren't many other groups of people. There were just a few people scattered around here and there filling up a table by their lonesome. Some of them claimed to be waiting for others. But Draco knew the truth they were alone and would remain alone. A loud eruption of laughter came from the booth to his left. He scanned the table. Without warning, His eyes landed on a familiar head of auburn tresses. Although he hadn't seen her in two years he immediately knew who it was. _Ginny_

She sat at a booth similar to his own, with a young blonde with a very round stomach. Draco knew her to be Luna Lovegood. Also at the table, was Longbottom him self. The three of them were laughing about something or another the Longbottom had said. All of a sudden Ginny turned and surveyed the area. Her eyes spun around the room with the swiftness of Mad-eyed Moody's magical eye. He wanted to duck for fear that she would see him watching her. Her almond shaped crystal blue eyes landed on him and her mouth fell open. In that instant Draco's entire world was spun upside down. He began to receive flashes from the past five years of his life.

Flashback

_Ginny snuggled up to Draco and nuzzled his neck._

"_Oh come on, Love, Let's go frolic in the snow." She said putting extra emphasis on the word frolic, "Pretty please."_

"_No Gin I'm perfectly satisfied sitting in here and beside…" They said in unison, "Malfoys don't frolic." She laughed while he glared that sexy glare. She nuzzled deeper into his neck. It was Saturday, December 9th. Ginny and Draco were sitting in the Head Boy's common room enjoying each other's company on the large loveseat. The first snow of the season had fallen upon them and Draco didn't want to go outside. Almost the entire school was spending the terrific day in the frigid winter air. Ginny couldn't believe their fortune snow on a free day. _

"_Come on less go out Drake. I promise we'll be discreet." She pouted. For the past year and a few months, Draco and Ginny had been carrying on a secret relationship of sorts. The only people who knew of there relationship were inside the castle walls. "Gin. Why do you want to go out so bad?"_

"_Because…." She whined "Because I just want to."_

"_Well" he said, "You can go out carry on your frolicking with the Golden Trio." He spat "Freeze your nipples off having a jolly good time and I will stay in here by the fire and keep my arse nice and toasty."_

"_Draco, don't be that way. Come on" she said rising from her comfortable position on the couch. She stood and took Draco's hands in hers, Pulling him too off of the settee. "Let's go." She dragged him up the stairs to his dormitory and bundled him up in his winter cloak, house scarf and gloves. Before she too got ready to go out into the cold snow. She led him out of the common room by the hand and out of the front doors. For hours on end, the two lovers played in the flurry. This was the last of their happier times._

_ A Week Later_

"_Draco, why did you do this?" Ginny had gone off looking for a place to practice her spells, with the Second War on the horizon. She'd gone to her usual vacant classroom on the third floor. There on the table sat Draco, limb tangled up with Pansy Parkinson's and his extremities up her shirt. He quickly leapt off the table at the sight of Ginny. He tried to no avail to wipe away the red rouge that trailed from cheek to his lips to the space above his open buttons. The rouge was followed by dark love marks._

"_Gin, Wait." He said grabbing her arm and spinning her around. He made the fatal mistake of looking her in the eyes. He could see all the hurt and the love and the pain in them. He held her gaze but a moment before looking away. He didn't deserve to look in those deep blue pools of eyes if even for that moment. He was no longer worthy._

"_Let me go before I hex you." She hissed. Draco couldn't make his himself let go of her. He needed to explain. But sadly his body wanted to remain in one piece so he released her. She spun on her heels and left the room. _

_Four Days earlier, Draco had received a letter from his father in Azkaban. Without opening, Draco knew. Lucius knew. He knew about him and Ginny. Without hesitation, Draco began to devise ways to break it off. Not only did he have to break it off, he had to make her hate him so that there would be no chance of them getting back together. As much as it pained him, he formulated a solid plan. Ginny had once told him the thing she hated most was a traitor. That ways exactly what he planned to do. Parkinson had always had a thing for him. He acted on her feelings and got her to meet in the vacant room that Ginny used to practice her spells. Pansy immediately launched her body at Draco's when she discovered why he had bought her there. They didn't have to wait long for Ginny to show up._

_I_

_t hurt him to hurt Ginny. She was the only thing in the world that meant anything to him. She understood him for who he was and what he was. She didn't let the Malfoy name and the Death Eater blood hinder her love. She was perfect, without flaw; A diamond in the rough._

_When she had first approach him during their patrolling shift, he couldn't believe she was serious. She couldn't possibly be asked him to Hogsmade. She was a Weasley. This had to be a cruel joke devised by the Mudblood brains of the Dream Team. Why would she love him? He was a death eater. He was a Malfoy. And as the icing on the cake, he was a ruddy bastard. He didn't deserve to be with her despite her poverty and red hair. She was a crowning jewel. He hated himself. Who he was hated who he had been._

End of Flashback

That day five years ago changed his life. He became a spy for the Order of Phoenix and a high rank in Voldemort's court. As the months until the Second War drew near, the less Draco knew. He became just a body. His soul left when Ginny did. He had only been trying to protect her. Instead he ended up breaking her heart. They never should have crossed that line. She should have remained the Weaslette who he loved to hate. Instead she had become the love of his heart. Because of it, until that very day his body still ran on autopilot.

There she was, as gorgeous as she had been. Her beauty was exquisite. Time and the war had been good to her. Her hair, as well as her body, was fuller than he remembered it. She had sweet ample curves to her petite frame. Her face was divine. Her lips were as sulky as ever, rich and covered in the never-ending sheen of gloss. Her eyes, they were the real difference. They were deeper, more intense, as though she had gained more knowledge, as well as more hardship. She looked pained although she was smiling. Eloquent, she was simply eloquent. A beauty to behold.

Draco hadn't realized it but while he tangled up in his new train of thoughts, she was moving towards him. She stopped at his booth and looked at him. She said nothing just stood and stared and he allowed her to. Without asking his permission she sat down across from him in the booth. Her gaze never wavered. She held his eyes almost as a question. Finally, she spoke.

"Hi" she said shyly. He said nothing just continued to stare at her in disbelief. His breathing began to get heavy. He couldn't believe she was here. All at once the room seemed too small. He couldn't breathe. He had to get out of there. All at once he stood up and left, leaving behind his things in the booth. He barrelled through the restaurant and out the front door.

All at once, he could breathe again. She literally took his breath away. He couldn't be in the same room as he was consumed by guilt. Without worry for his expense pants, He sat on the curb with his head in his hands. After sometime he felt a light tap on his left shoulder. He looked up into those crystal blue eyes that he had so adored.

"You left your cloak she said holding it out for him. He hadn't realized it but he was cold. The weather was a mere 2 degrees Celsius. He gratefully reached for his cloak. She pulled it out of his reach. He sent her a puzzled face but she just smiled. She wrapped it around him and closed it at the neck.

"You never did like the cold." She meant that literally and figuratively. She always could see deep down inside of him. He still hadn't spoken. "Drake you never answered me. Why?"

Like a fish, he experienced the without oxygen feeling. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking. "I wanted… I wanted you to be happy."

"And you thought you snogging Pansy would make me happy?" she said with the smirk he had taught her. He gave her a sardonic smile followed by a sigh.

"Did I say happy? I meant alive." She gave him that questioning gaze that she was so good at. "Lucius found out." he had dropped the whole 'Dad' thing years ago.

Her mouth shaped into a perfect O and he was succumbed by the sudden urge to kiss her. "He found out and I didn't want him to hurt you. I…I…"

"Don't" she said with understanding.

"No Gin. I was…I...I loved you. You were special. They only thing I ever loved actually. I caved into his demands. He was such a bastard and I let him run my life. It's hereditary. When we first got together, I knew nothing of how to give and receive love. I was a bastard. Who I am hates who I've been. We never should have crossed that line. I wish I could take it all back. You made me love you. The only thing we got out of it was hurt. I hurt you… and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the person I became." She gave a little jerk. He was frightened to look at her. He turned and saw small tears running down her cheek. She wasn't looking at him but rather gazing across the street. She was looking at some object he knew she wasn't seeing. Ginny never stayed directly on topic. She talked in small circles. They always seemed to come back to the prior subject. So Draco wasn't worried when her next statement was off topic.

"This was always my favourites time of year. December. You know? I never got a lot for Christmas but the season was enough for me. And then that one Christmas, I had you." She turned to look at him. "And maybe this Christmas, I could have you again." Draco was stunned.

"What?" he sputtered. She didn't answer him. She leaned in and kissed him hard on the mouth. In an instant the world was right. Everything fell in place for Draco. They broke apart after some time for air. They laughed. It was the first time Draco had laughed since that day in the common room. Draco gasped.

"Ginny, guess what? It's snowing." She looked up. Small snowflakes clung to her eyelashes and her hair. She giggled. He notices that her beautiful eyes once again had their iridescent sparkle.

He stood and pulled her to her feet. "Come Gin you and I shall frolic." They chuckled and he pulled her close. He inhaled that oh-so familiar scent. He was home with her.

They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. She reached up with her bare hands and stroked his cheek.

"Draco, I forgive you. And you don't have to be that person anymore. He's gone. And what's left is a beautiful man. Love me, okay?" He could do nothing but nod. "Now let's go inside so you can have your baked apples." He looked at her with a perplexed gaze. "That's what we were discussing when I looked at you. Neville said he had a patron who was obsessed with baked apples covered in cinnamon and I knew it was you. I mean really what kind of obsession is that." She laughed at him again and pulled him towards the café.

He stopped her and gave her an odd look. "I'm not obsessed with apples covered in cinnamon. I'm obsessed with you." She gasped and this time he happily pulled her to the café.

I know a lot in one chapter. It could have been more detailed and if this wasn't a series of ficlets I would have made it so.


	3. Who I am Hates Who I've Been Ver2

A/N: This was also the name of the last chapter. This one has no relation. But I was compelled to write this because I like this plot better.

Summary: Draco rambles to Gin in a short but splendid love letter. Red Ginny, Dragon Draco. Very short please don't be disappointed with me. I'll do better next time.

Chapter 3. Who I am hates who I've been 

_'cause I don't want you to know where I am  
'cause then you'll see my heart 't  
in the saddest state it's ever been.  
This is no place to try and live my life.  
Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
that it's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back.  
I'm sorry for the person I became.  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to try and never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been.  
I talk to absolutely no one.  
Couldn't keep to myself enough.  
And the things bottled inside have finally begun   
to create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up._

_Relient K_

Ginny woke one morning to a loud pecking on her window. She was exhausted. Her body seemed to think that it had only been asleep for mere minutes. It was chilly in the large airy room that Ginny Malfoy shared with her husband Draco. She had never known it to be so cold. Usually, Draco would cast a heating charm for her. She snuggled deep into the heavy covers, starving for warmth. She settled back down when the tapping resumed. She was deeply annoyed_. 'Why did Draco have to be such a heavy sleeper?'_ she thought to herself. That man would have slept through their wedding if she would have allowed it. She rolled over to glare at Draco and realized for the first time that morning that she was alone. '_Where the hell is that bloody man?' _she thought. He had to have been gone long. His spot was chilly and the pillows smelled only of her. Often Draco left extremely early for work but never without a quick snog. The frenzied tapping never-ceased, Ginny climbed from their high four-poster bed. Because of the marble floor Draco insisted upon having, Ginny was forced to speed across the floor. She ran with such grace and agility, one would think she was not walking, but gliding. She threw open the bay window and stepped back to allow her aviary guest access. A sharp gust of wind accompanied by a brief bit of sunshine, slammed against the young woman with extreme force. She slammed the window hard and turned to face the bird that had entered the room. He had flown around her as she struggled with the windows and landed on her bed. At the sight of the bird he mouth fell open and she gasped in pure bewilderment. The bird happened to be her delivery eagle, Emerald. Emerald had been a graduation present from Draco. She must have stood a moment too long because Emerald gave a loud squawk, and lifted her leg to bring attention to the letter that she was carrying. She was frightened. No one ever sent her mail through Emerald. How did he get out? She hadn't remembered sending him on an errand unless Draco had. But he usually used his owl, Sparticles. She gingerly removed the letter. She patted the bird, gave him a treat and sent him to rest. She held the letter in her hand too afraid to open it and too anxious not to. Gently she turned it over. The front of the parchment said "Red" written in an elegant script that could only be Draco's. Besides, he was the only one to date who called her that. She exhaled a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Eagerly, she ripped open the letter. Her eyes immediately began to absorb the words of her favourite man in the world.

Dear Red,

Hey beautiful. I am sorry that this morning you had to wake up alone. But I had to get out of there. I woke up this morning and turned. As always you were there. But I wasn't, At least not fully. I realized apart of me would never be there unless you were safe. I can't give you all of me Gin until this dreaded war is over. This is so hard to say but I'm gone; Maybe for a day, maybe for a year, Maybe forever. I wouldn't tell you where I am for fear that you will come to uncover me. I am safe for the time being and missing you dearly. I already miss your warmth and your scent, your soft tresses and that delectable body of yours. But I am straying from the subject as usual.

This war has taken an unimaginable toll on both of our lives. This is by far the most difficult thing I have ever had to do. First, know that I love you. You are my whole heart. You are my queen and I would do anything for you. This is why I had to go. Baby we made a severe mistake when we got married. Don't get me wrong these past 16 months have been the best of my entire life. But we are young and we got married during a war. During a bloody war for God's sake's, Gin. Oh princess I never meant for things to go this far. I was supposed to keep you at arms length. Guard my heart and my mind from the powerful enchantress who had captivated the heart of a many of Hogwarts residence. I allowed you in and that was a mistake. For now we are wed. I can't give you all that I want to give you. I want to be able to give you all of my heart, all of my body, and my entire mind. But as I mention before, we are in the middle of a battle. We are both aurors and this is not the right time to get distracted by affairs of the heart. I don't regret a single moment the two of us have shared. But it must stop here if only for a little while, Darling. It causes me grief to know that I have hurt you. We never should have crossed that line. You shouldn't be so damn forgiving. How could you ever find it in you to love me? A Malfoy?

I tried so hard to keep you at bay. In the beginning I tried so hard. I was a complete bastard to you. I'm sorry for the person I became.

I apologize for telling you this in a letter and not to your face. I can only hope that when I return, you may still love me for the man I have been. Please don't leave me Gin. I need your strength. It is the sheer thought of you that will keep me living each day through. I need you until death do us part. Until the day we meet again, you must settle for this letter and my love. Stay out of harm's way until my return. You are my angel and one day you and I shall be together again, be it on this world or the next.

All my love,

Dragon

Ginny sat on the bed with the letter dangling from her limber fingers. She couldn't believe it. She stood and placed the letter on her nightstand and crawled back between the sheets as though nothing had happened. Slowly but surely she fell asleep, this time on Draco's chilled side of the bed.

Later that day, Ginny Malfoy sat up in bed. Tears streamed from her eyes with at the rate that sound travels. She sobbed and blubbered without probable cause. She had no idea as to why she was crying. This did not stop the tears. This continued for about and hour until she was all cried out. Smoothly she pulled back the covers and slipped from her bed. She placed her feet on the once icy floor. This time the floor didn't feel icy but comforting. She padded across the floor to her nightstand, where she slipped her feet into a pair of Draco's warm moccasins. Slowly her eye travelled down and landed on the letter. It all came back to her with quickness. Her body began to sway and she felt unstable. She sat on the bed for fear that her legs were too weak. _Draco left_. He had really left her. She climbed back into bed unable to go on with her day.

A/N: Okay I suck I know but the next song shall be a continuation of this little number. As with all the other fics I have uploaded today. HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my wonderful beta.


End file.
